


On a Winter Night

by Chiisanafukuro (makuro)



Series: Under the Winter Moon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plants, Witch AU, modern witch, urban witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuro/pseuds/Chiisanafukuro
Summary: Keith comes home to his needy plants, and needier boyfriend.





	On a Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo @theprojectava drew these AMAZING Witch Hunter AU pieces ( [This](https://twitter.com/TheProjectAVA/status/1058082255501967361) [And This](https://twitter.com/TheProjectAVA/status/1061604107880947712)) that I couldn't stop coming back to like on a daily basis. So naturally a fic happened.  
> I haven't seen The Last Witch Hunter yet, but I'm a slut for modern/urban witches. So this had to happen. And there will likely be more because I am weak.

Snow kept coming down over the city, even though the weather report had said there would only be one to two inches. Keith trudged through it still, his boots barely coming higher than the drifts he was wading through on the sidewalk.

The greenhouse would be warm, he reminded himself. And that was why he’d gone out in the first place. His plants were mad at him. They wanted more blood and crushed bones or they were threatening to wild for the rest of the winter.

So he’d gone out to see Hunk for some leftover butcher bits to feed the plants. Luckily the carnivorous ones were all right with leftover steak or chicken trimmings he’d been giving them, but his other plants wanted bits in their soil. They were always bitchier than the carnivorous plants. The herbs were the worst.

After what felt like well more than three blocks Keith finally spotted his house at the mark of the cities residential area. If you weren’t magically inclined it was just a normal house with a smallish yard. If you were though, you could see that the ‘house’ next door to his was actually a glamour for a huge greenhouse and giant backyard garden that was currently dormant under the winter air.

Keith bypassed his house and unlocked the greenhouse. Heat immediately hit him in the face and made him sweat in his coat. He set down the bags of animal bits and shed the layers. He could already hear his plants humming in happiness at his return and the scent of good fertilizer.

“Yes, yes, I brought the good stuff,” he chuckled. The process of grinding all the bones and blood up into a good pulp to put around his plants was going to take a bit, with the amount Hunk gave him and all, but he didn’t have much else to do tonight.

The solstice was coming up, and that meant warding runes for the long winer, finishing up canned goods, and making all of the usual holiday rounds. HIs father still celebrated Christmas, even if he and his mother were definitely only in it for the joy of the gathering. His father had long ago given up on trying to sway his two witches completely to the commercial and modern side of holidays. There were still gifts, and Keith had dutifully believed in Santa until he was nine when he told his pops that the song and dance was getting a little bit old. His mother had had to comfort his dad through that one.

He still had to get their gifts. And one more. The thought made him smile. He wouldn’t be coming to events and gatherings alone this year, and that was making him warmer than the greenhouse’s tropical air could ever hope to.

It was later, down to his jeans and a turtleneck tank top, that the door connecting to the house creaked open. The warm lights of the fading day had long passed, night settling over the greenhouse in a purple dusk twilight glow, still bright outside thanks to city light reflecting off the heavy new blanket of snow. Keith wondered if Lance had anything to do with it, stupid weather witch. He was always bad at letting his emotions flow out into the atmosphere. He wouldn’t be surprised though if Allura had turned him down yet again, and he’d made an accidental blizzard out of it.

Keith wasn’t entirely sure he could get too mad. He himself was happily in love and content, it was no wonder Lance wanted the same.

He felt strong arms loop around his middle and the smell of wild magic and human musk flooded him.

“You’re taking forever,” Shiro rasped.

“You were napping,” Keith said. It was apparent in the sleepy way Shiro was swaying him back and forth. The gruffness of his voice. “Go back to bed, I’ll be in soon.”

“No you won’t,” Shiro snorted. His arms, one flesh, one metal, gripped tighter around Keith’s middle.

Keith smiled, feeling how Shiro’s magic thrummed under his skin, wild and untamed. His own reached out for it, playing along its edges and teasing it into something feral and possessive. The great wolf and his little witch. That was what they called them ever since Keith had stumbled upon Shiro in an alley. Bloodied, half dead, and the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen.

He’d drug Shiro home, elated and out of his mind with worry. The face that had been haunting him in dreams of domestic forever and flash and fire passion had been there in front of him. So he set about to tending wounds and making Takashi Shirogane as well as he could.

He’d expected to guide Shiro back to where he had come from, but he’d been captured by a nasty sect of Garla. What had once been human was now not. There was a circle of bite marks, healed and long set in over his left shoulder. His right arm had been hacked off and replaced with a very fine but terrifying show of alchemy. That had been a bitch to realign so it wasn’t liable to go off at some other mages whim.

There was wild magic in Shiro now. He was a shifter now, and could transform into a great white wolf. As the year had born on his hair, at first only with forelock of white, had all faded to the starlight color. Keith had been there with him through it all, helping Shiro adjust to his new life.

He was still wary of reaching out to relatives. Keith understood that. Some old friends though had proven to be on Keith’s side of things, and the had made getting something of a life back easier for the veteran.

Hot kisses pressed down one his shoulders. “You’re thinking too much about something.”

“Mm,” Keith hummed and set down the canister of fertilizer. Some self indulgent nourishment wouldn’t go amiss. He leaned back into Shiro’s touch. “Just about you, us, how far this year has come.”

Shiro hauled him closer, pushing up the tank top as he did. “You saved me.”

“We saved each other,” Keith whispered. He’d told Shiro before, but he still wasn’t sure Shiro understood how close Keith had been to growing stagnant as a hermit with his plants. When he’d found Shiro out in the alley that night it was because the moon had called to him, told him to tend his waning wards, in desperate need replenishing. Before that he hadn’t left the house in six months or more. Shiro’s appearance in his life had given him reason to try and actually live, not just move through his days.

Shiro pulled at the hem of Keith’s shirt until Keith lifted his arms and let Shiro tug it off. He was in immediate contact with a hot bare chest. Shiro did tend to sleep nude. Keith reached a hand back, pretending it was just to knead Shiro’s ass, but he wanted to check that Shiro had remembered to put on pants.

Sometimes he didn’t. Sometimes people came over. Sometimes Lance threw a three week fit about states of undress and decency.

He had though, and Keith was mildly proud, but mostly aggrieved by it. The one time he wanted Shiro naked and ready. The sweatpants luckily did nothing to hid Shiro’s erection, and Keith could feel every inch of it as Shiro rutted against him.

“Missed you,” Shiro said, kissing down between Keith’s shoulder blades.

“I was here all day,” Keith chuckled. Shiro’s hands wandered down to the waist of his jeans and played with the button, knuckles of his other hand brushing down over the bulge beneath it.

“In here, with the plants,” Shiro said petulantly. “Wanted you close, inside.”

“Me inside, or inside of me?” Keith giggled. He pressed his ass back along Shiro’s length, grinding. Shiro let out a low, happy sort of growl and walked them forward until Keith was braced against the table in front of him. His plants looked at him in judgment and Keith told them to fuck off in his head. Out loud he was mewling as Shiro cupped him hard though his pants.

“Yes,” Shiro said. He brought his mouth back up to Keith’s neck and sucked.

Their pants hit the floor moments later and Keith whispered a handy little spell that had lube slicked up his ass in a moment. He still gasped at the sensation of suddenly being wet and open and ready, but it was worth it for the way Shiro dragged his fingers through the dripping mess and was able to sink in two, deep, in one go.

Keith leaned forward over the table onto his elbows, moaning loudly. “Yes, fuck, _Shiro_.”

“Gonna make you whine for it,” Shiro promised, his voice low and possessive. This was the wolf. Keith knew that. The full moon wasn’t too far off and Shiro always got like this before the moon. The night of the moon was usually spent with Keith pinned to the bed, stamina charms carved into his skin as Shiro claimed him over and over.

It had been an enlightening first few months when Shiro had come to live with him.

Too soon and not soon enough Shiro eased his fingers out of Keith, making sure to strike his prostate a few errant times before he did. His cock was huge, hung and thick between his legs. The first time Keith had seen it his mouth had actually watered. He was proud to say he’d waited until there was a bit more than lust between them to take Shiro down and choke on his length, but in reality it really hadn’t taken very long at all for Keith to fall for him.

That hot, thick cock was splitting him open now, easing inside in shallow thrusts that deliberately missed their mark. Keith whined, high pitched and needy, knowing it would drive Shiro crazy. “Shiro, please.”

The other man jostled him a bit, making him lose his grip on the table so Shiro could push him down over it. Keith yelped, his own hard cock hitting the cool table as Shiro fucked into him with gusto.

Keith’s cock was drooling precome while Shiro thrust inside, heavy and hard. Each slow draw back was torture sublime and Keith let him know. There was incoherent babbling coming out of his mouth. “So good, so _good_ , oh fuck, fuck, yes, mmm, gods yes, fuuu- _huucckkk_ _oh oh oh_ —” prayer to the tune of wanton moans.

Eventually Shiro’s thrusts lost rhythm and he slammed into Keith, emptying his load into him. Keith was still hard between them when Shiro pulled out, his come seeping down between Keith’s shaking legs. Shiro pulled him back and nestled Keith against his chest, still standing. His metal arm went down to Keith’s dick and enclosed it. He fisted his cock with quick, precise strokes. Each time he thumbed below the sensitive head Keith let out little aborted, choked sounds of pleasure. Shiro’s left arm around his waist was the only thing holding him up as Shiro got him off.

He came without warning, his pleasure cresting and bursting in a single moment. He spent himself over Shiro’s fist, Shiro milking him through it into oversensitivity.

Eventually Shiro let off, and Keith slumped into his arms. Spent and sated. Keith pulled his arms around his chest as the chill settled in, even here in the greenhouse. Shiro wrapped him up, laying gentle kisses over his shoulders. He craned his neck to looked at Shiro, catching his grey eyes first, the his lips.

“Hey,” He said when they pulled back, lips wet.

“Hey,” Shiro said. “Come inside, there’s dinner still warm in the oven.”

“I gotta finished feeding the plants love,” Keith said, gesturing to the ferns who had had to witness their coupling.

“I’ll help,” Shiro said. He pulled up his sweats and took a pail, generously distributing the fertilizer around the plant bases.

It took Keith a couple of tries on his jelly legs to get his pants back up and his shirt on. He grimaced when he felt another pulse of come slide out between his cheeks. So much for getting another couple days of wear out of these pants. 

He picked up the other pail and made his way to the plants toward the back of the greenhouse, the ones he promised he’d give leftovers to.

Life wasn’t perfect. There were secrets they had to keep from humanity, and there was the fear of the people who came for Shiro when he was still a full human, but it was a nice quiet life, Keith thought.

When they were done they went inside, Keith eating dinner while Shiro watched protectively. Caring for his mate was the number one thing as the moon grew full. It was something that mortified him at first, but Keith found it endearing. In time Shiro had learned to embrace that side of himself. It didn’t help that Keith indulged it whenever the moon was coming, but it was hard not to. Shiro was too sweet and silly when he went into protective mode.

Plus, it didn’t at all hurt that outside of the full moon Keith got to a fuck Shiro as good as he gave. Sometimes better if Shiro was feeling brave and let Keith use some sex magic.

That night, after cleaning up both the kitchen and each other in the shower, Keith laid there in Shiro’s arms, tracing runes into Shiro’s skin. His own tattoos pulsed faintly as he did. Wanting to mark and bond and claim this man.

There were visions that he saw at night. A thread of fate that kept them together in all realities, all universes. In some Shiro was whole, but in most there was something bigger around them that would try and break this beautiful man. They weren’t together in all of these realities, but they were in most. Keith had known this before he even met Shiro in this reality, and now he spent his nights checking in on their other lives.

Lives with giant fighting robots and the weight of all existence in their hands.

Lives without magic, but still with war.

Lives where Shiro was the one who stayed with the plants, and danced into the heat of the night.

Lives where Keith was on the wrong side of everything but Shiro was there for him.

Lives where they ruled.

Lives where they died.

In all of them they were a pair, back to back, soul to soul.

Keith traced runes of love and protection and forever into Shiro’s skin, the path of his fingertips glowing slightly but never taking full form on skin.

Not yet, he thought. But soon.

 


End file.
